


他不记得了（bkpp）

by CHAXI111



Category: bkpp
Genre: BKPP - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 09:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHAXI111/pseuds/CHAXI111
Summary: 5k+一发完 白色情人节快乐不做人的烂俗老梗/除了bkpszd之外都是编的/冲动速写（？）/随意写随意观看哈 别认真wb@猹西
Relationships: PP Krit Amnuaydechkorn/Billkin Putthipong Assaratanakul, 马群耀/林祎凯
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	他不记得了（bkpp）

“我的名字不记得，我的电话也不记得，什么都记不住…”  
顿了顿，还补一句：  
“每次问他什么都记不住…”

我用指腹摩挲着短短的指甲边缘，瞥了旁边的pp一眼，看到他轻咬嘴唇笑得无奈后又放心了下来，对着一旁的工作人员眼神示意，瘪起下巴做个了夸张的嫌弃表情，无声控诉对方。

幕后算账。  
pp倒也没有不高兴，倚在座椅上，像被娇惯久了的家猫，黏黏腻腻地拉长了语调，带着不满：  
“到时候粉丝都说我不聪明。”  
“哦咦～”，我摆起一脸欠揍相，手也按耐不住地比划起来。  
“想当年是谁出国留学，结果回来后忘英语的速度快得吓人，还要靠弟弟补习？”  
“这事我可是能说上三天三夜——”  
伴随着工作人员的笑声，pp抬起手臂抵住下巴，看向另一边，再娴熟地翻了个白眼。

——  
工作结束后已经晚了，夜色浓郁，晚风沉积在地面上，凉意丝丝。  
我刚和工作人员打完招呼，准备开车回家。  
走在前面的pp坐上驾驶座，刚揪了一半的安全带，就整个人一愣，手也顿在空中。

停车票找不到了。

“还记得放哪了吗？”  
“…我再找找。”  
pp摸了摸口袋，拿过挎包把它从里翻到外，再从车上夹板的小票里摸黑看了半天，嘀嘀咕咕念叨：“诶？好像是在这呀…你快来帮忙呀。”

我纹丝不动，抱着手臂静静看他翻找，然后憋着表情，故意阴阳怪气地来一句：  
“我就知道你不记得放哪了。”  
pp丢来一个带着小脾气的眼神，我轻挑眉毛，这时就该见好就收了。  
“你拿它来垫咖啡了，然后我帮你收起来放兜里啦。”  
“哼。”他一副吃瘪的可爱样，不情不愿地从我手里接过去：“都怪你自己不说就拿走了。”

——  
“不是说了早上出去的时候记得晾衣服，晚上回来就干了吗？”  
我心里有点郁闷。  
pp手扶着玄关衣架，晃晃悠悠地把鞋蹭掉，再踢对称了排在角落。  
他把包往沙发上一扔，深陷进沙发，再把脚挂茶几上。顺畅地完成这一系列动作后再懒懒散散飘过来一句：  
“早上太急啦，忘光了。”

“唉，明天就不能穿了，明天穿这件多好啊，还正好配我的外套，本来可以打扮的帅帅气气地出门的，结果现在还是湿的，就算今晚阴干那也不好啊，又冷又皱，穿在身上多不舒服…”  
我念叨到一半，止住声，看到他倒在沙发上眯上了眼睛，抱着抱枕，昏昏沉沉。

我叹了口气，揉了揉他细软的头发，轻轻把遮住眼睛的发丝撩开，轻声在他耳边哄睡：  
“好啦，下次阿姨请假的时候我会记得叫钟点工。”

——  
“怎么说来着？”  
他扭过头皱起小脸，偷偷用口型问我。  
我在心里偷笑，故意看着镜头热情地建议：  
“p,say sometime to our international fans.”  
我想起直播开始前他拿着个手机搁角落里狂背英语单词的样子，就忍不住逗他，看他一顿一卡地编话就心情大好。

“so…p'kin…”  
他朝镜头温温柔柔地笑，然后艰难地吞了口口水，转头委屈巴巴地瞥眼看我，再加上着急的眼神求助。  
喂，留学的到底是谁呀？  
我抿了下嘴，憋住了笑意，接过了他的话。  
心想说，真的是个笨蛋老婆。

——  
除了工作上的饭局之外，仔细说起来也很久没参加聚会了。我端着酒杯很是高兴，尤其还看到了许久不见的老朋友，立马快步过去想打招呼。  
那位大哥也朝我这个方向看了过来，喜笑开颜地张开双臂迎过来——抱住了pp。  
“？”  
我张开的手臂停滞在半空中，还没来得及尴尬，就转回去看到pp僵硬在那里比我更尴尬。

“救命。”  
他使劲对我念口型。  
好在那位大哥拥抱了一下就笑呵呵地放开了，还没还得及寒暄，pp一个闪步躲到了我身后，委屈地揪着我外套后摆，只露出一个脑袋。  
“他是谁呀？”

这下尴尬的就是三个人了。

——  
今天我回家的时候在玄关处愣了好一会，然后还是懵得不行，踩着一地水渍找了过去。  
浴室门里的水雾浓得很，像只手一样掐着脖颈把我包裹了进去，肺腑内壁都热得往下淌水珠。

pp在泡澡，水龙头看样子是开了很久，水从浴缸边缘溢了出来，水声淅淅沥沥，而他则乖巧地蜷缩在浴缸里，眉头皱着睡得很熟，脸颊红彤彤的，睫毛上的水珠往下滴泪一般，闭着眼睛恬静得很。  
我立马关了水，肚子里的烦闷一下子全打到棉花上，呆在那里都不知道该不该吵醒他。  
最后我没说话，小心翼翼地环过他的后颈，给他赤裸抱起。  
他还是被弄醒了，眼睛通红，热乎乎的手臂圈住我的脖颈依偎上来，迷迷糊糊嗫嚅：“忘记关水了…”  
我淡淡“嗯”了一句，用毛巾裹着他抱到床上擦干，然后轻轻关上房门，自己把地拖完后回卧室抱着老婆睡觉。

“辛苦啦。”我亲一口他的额头。  
他嘤咛几声，沉沉睡过去。

——  
我这几天思前想后觉得着实不太正常。  
半夜趁着pp睡了，偷摸着蹲在厕所给pond打电话吐槽。  
“我老婆最近傻了…”

他还不信我，一副嫌我烦要挂电话的样子。  
我压低声音连珠炮一样骂他，是不是兄弟，是兄弟就为我排忧解难。  
我把最近的事情给他从头讲到尾，说得仔仔细细生动形象，结果他来一句“再秀恩爱我就发ig骂你了”然后立即挂了电话。  
我蹲在马桶上对着黑屏的手机沉吟片刻，选择了打开百度，咔哒咔哒：  
“青年男子记忆力衰退会是什么疾病？”

——  
今天工作间隙时，我带着他挑了个餐厅吃饭，我满腹心事，在喉间辗转片刻，有一句话琢磨半天不知当讲不当讲。  
pp看我一脸便秘样，耐心等了一会，最后直接给我来了一句：“闭嘴，我点菜了。”  
点单的时候他纠结了半天，还是点了减脂餐，还跟服务员补充说他的那份沙拉记得撒一点胡椒。  
点菜间隙我们难得有时间开盘游戏，一局还没打完，菜就上来了，他空出一只手，拿起叉子扒拉着沙拉。  
“等等，为什么沙拉里要放胡椒？”  
“？”  
我大招开到一半，整个人愣住了。  
服务员也愣住了，支支吾吾了半天说要去后厨看看单子上的备注。  
“我们好不容易得空来吃饭，付了这么贵的账单，还被这么粗心对待。无语，消费者权益也不是挂着玩玩的…”  
pp义正言辞，上火得很，我张着嘴还没来得及说话，他正瞄到走过来的服务员，一下站起来，“你们主厨是谁？”  
我立马跟着站起来去拉他，贴着他的耳朵急忙说：“p你忘了你特意要了胡椒？”  
他一脸困惑，将信将疑，直到看到点菜单子上的备注，脸“腾”地一下红了，双色合十道歉。

“你有没有觉得最近你记忆力不太好？”  
我神色严肃，认真地质问。  
他脸色也不好看，吃饭吃一半哽在了喉咙里，皱着眉头搪塞一句：“应该是没休息好吧。”  
我让他请个假回去休息几天，他妥协说先等过这一段行程再去看看。  
我那时没坚持到底，没有去催他。

直到几天后，天气燥得不行，阳光直直地往下发起猛烈的攻击，我还没呼吸到凉快的空气，就被刺激的气味呛了满肺。  
是煤气的味道。  
我立马跑去厨房关了煤气，打开窗户，大喊他的名字。  
卧室里微弱的声音响起，我冲过去打开门，他却躺在枕头上，抱着零食看韩剧。

那天我沉默了很久，在门口打了预约电话，哑着嗓子叼着一整只烟又不敢抽，最后眼睛发红，故作镇定地喊他出发去医院。

从医院回来的路上，我的喉咙痒得很，粘液风干了一半说不出话来，带着眼睛也酸涩了起来。情绪在研钵里捣碎，一下下泛着苦水。  
他自己也沉默了半天，憋出几句安慰话说没关系，可能真的是最近压力太大，愣一会就能想起来。  
……  
我抱着他，把他的泪痕亲吻干净。

这个小家伙明明又胆小又敏感。

我也希望他健健康康的呀，就像电影那样，画面模糊意味着闪回即将开始…而不是息影后的再无关系。

但是那天晚上他忘了有没有吃药，我检查的时候发现他吃了三份的量。  
我坐在客厅一颗一颗地数了很久药片，给他换了一格一格的药盒，剪了小卡片贴在盒子底部，再往上画了每周每日每次的小表格，还有小爱心，最后给他定了闹钟还往药盒里放了一只笔和它的备用芯。

我给他请了短假，放假第一天他耐不住无聊偷溜出去约朋友逛街。  
我能知道是因为他最后主动给我打电话了。

手机对面的声音微微发抖，他说他开车开到一半忘记了回家的路，手机也要没电了。  
我当下立马过去了，但是距离有30公里，他等了好久。  
我远远看到他蹲在路边，穿得又单薄，像蜷缩起来的小猫，委屈又没安全感。  
他来抱我，浑身都渗透了凉风，恨不得束缚在我的胸口汲取温度。  
我环住他颤抖的肩膀，把他抱紧了轻轻揉他的脑袋。

“为什么不在车里等我？”

“我想早点看到你，想你早点看到我。”

这几天我不敢让他做煮菜烘焙之类的活，他闲得不行，又生气又委屈，觉得自己像个残疾人一样被养在家里，一点用都没有。  
我哄他去给老公叠叠衣服，结果过了一会，他噔噔噔跑过来一句：这是放哪个柜子里来着？

最后他还是不高兴。

第二天我也请了一天假，把压箱底的旧衣服和校服都拿出来洗了一遍，在电脑上贴了密码，在大门和家里的所有电器上贴了【记得关闭】的纸条，我还拿了他的手机，往手机壳上写了家里密码锁的号码和我的电话。  
镜子和墙上则贴了好多便利贴，有让他随手记的，还有生活琐事、我的嘱咐还有他的学习资料。  
我又把压箱底没用过的日历翻了出来挂在墙上，在近两个月里仔仔细细写上我每天的行程，还有他的日常生活，被朋友带去散步、回家看父母、带狗洗澡之类的安排。

晚上我把被窝捂的热乎乎的，他洗完澡过来睡觉，我抱着他，香香软软的，再亲亲脸颊。  
我贴着他的耳朵，温柔地用气音问他话，还要缠着他甜腻腻地重温恋爱事件。  
有些事情虽然又世俗又幼稚，但我还是想努力让他记住。

他有些知道，有些会想一会，还有些就哼哼唧唧糊弄过去。  
我掐他的脸。  
“我就说你不记得这些吧？就光记得冰淇淋的第一口被我吃了，你还生我气，气到现在。”  
我摸过他黑暗中闪烁的睫毛，指腹痒得很，一下下拢他纤长的睫毛。我还忍不住亲亲他的嘴，亲得湿濡、亮晶晶的，再用鼻子去蹭他软软的鼻头，再吻走他的呼吸。  
“当时你想泡我，真当我不知道？”  
他埋在被窝里，痴痴闷笑，我去揉他的耳朵，现在肯定红得不行。

“为什么现在不叫哥哥了？”我用手指缠着他的头发逗他。  
“你想让我叫你哥哥？”他还是黏黏糊糊地笑。  
“当年你追我的时候哥哥长哥哥短的，明明比我大还要装嫩。”

“你还会惹我生气，和别人搂搂抱抱。”  
“我给谁谁点赞，你还半夜踹我下床。”  
他嘿嘿偷笑，顺势亲了亲我的手臂，亮晶晶地抬眼看我。

我又摸上他的小痣。  
“我跟你说，当年哥可是万人迷，有个可漂亮可有气质的妹子追我，我还特意来找你吃饭，当晚你还嫌弃我又烦又吵。”  
“当年我在高中那可是特别有名，谁不知道我是个帅哥。”

“倒也没这么帅～”  
“你就仗着我宠你，还给我闹小脾气，知道错了吗？”  
他嘴里咕哝几声，不说话，又把自己团吧团吧裹起来，准备进入梦乡。  
我环着他的脖颈亲吻上去，把他闹得不能睡觉。  
“爱不爱我？”  
“爱…”  
“我好不好？”  
“好…“  
“你听不听话？”  
“听话…”  
“老公抱你去睡觉？”  
他奶呼呼地哼唧，伸出手环住我。  
“快说谢谢老公。”  
“…谢谢老公啦，去睡觉吧…”

我才发现我比他还要胆小，我不敢问他还记得多少，也不敢问他不记得多少。  
我害怕他对我只剩下仅存的、稀稀落落的爱意，而这些爱意，我们彼此都不知道纠结能支撑我们走到远。

第二天他一改懒散，端端正正在书房里坐了好一会，搁那偷偷写东西呢。我趁他洗澡的时候去翻他的笔记，字倒写得可爱。

“1、billkin（记得全名是Putthipong Assaratanakul！！）是我男朋友，他说我十六岁就跟了他，还是费了我好大劲追上的。真有够唬人的。  
2、他和我是在17年在一起的，两家人都知道了，可以放心带回去吃饭。  
3、他话很多，不听就行了，尽量别骂他，反正说的都是废话。  
4、他唱歌真的很好听，演戏也很厉害，他一定会成为很厉害的大明星的。  
5、他有过度呼吸病症，爱吃醋还敏感喜欢憋着事，记得去哄他。  
6、其实他早上做的咖啡很好喝，踢足球的时候也很帅。  
7、打游戏充钱要瞒着他。  
8、他早上穿衣服的时候一定要记得给他搭配一下。  
……  
……  
51、pp爱billkin，很爱很爱，爱了很多年了，以后也会很爱，并且永远也不会忘了他的。”

凌晨两点四十三分。  
他睡着了。

在浅浅的月光下，皮肤闪耀着细腻的光泽，静谧又纯洁，就像做了个月光般香甜的梦。  
我看了他很久，他的五官、轮廓黑暗里模糊，却在我脑海里越来越清晰，是看过亿万次的美好起伏。  
他的眼睛轻柔地闭上，纤长的睫毛也虚倚在眼睑上沉睡，等到睁开之时必定显现出迷人澄澈的眼波。  
我静静地看他，我想在他的呼吸中呼吸，一直注视他的眼睛。要是他的眼睛里没有我，那我又会是怎样的心痛。

我起夜，去阳台上点了根烟，缓缓吞吐了很久，烟蒂掉落，在瓷砖上冷透后，我用手指再把它碾开，看着它一圈圈研磨变浅、再变湿润。  
我止不住我的眼泪。  
它一颗一颗无声垂落，狼狈地滴在干涸的石砖纹路上。  
我顾不得手指夹烟，用手心去抹掉脸颊的泪水，在夜风中吸了吸鼻子，心往下直沉。  
就像在漆黑一片的海滩上蹚水一样，不知道什么时候会被突然绊倒、再被淹没。

一双手轻柔地圈住了我的腰，带着被窝里的暖融气息。  
他不知道什么时候醒来的，还发现了我偷偷出来哭。

他用脸颊靠着我的后背，温度隔着心脏传来，他又用胸膛靠紧了我的后背，他的心跳声一下下地安抚我的心跳，却又能刺激得我眼泪直流。

我抖得不像样。  
救命，别让我的身体泄露一切。

“我是不是让你失望了？”

“你害怕吗？”我反问。

“我只是怕你难过。”

他对我坦白了好多。  
比如说这个小坏蛋喜欢故意去和别人亲密接触，然后再偷偷打量我的反应。  
如果我吃醋了，他就会放心下来，如果我闹脾气去管他，他会享受我的管束。  
他还特意让我记纸上别到时候自己忘了，之后我要是翻旧账的话，他八百张嘴都说不清。  
我还挺气，又气又好笑，心想说难怪当年我被他钓得死死的。  
他还说当时我觉得我没这么帅，主要是侧脸好看，还又狂又野，没想到养了养之后现在看起来还不错。  
“我眼光真好。”他还感叹。  
我气得咬上了他的脖子，连啾了好几个吻痕。

“事实是不能改变的，比如说我爱你，这就是事实。”  
这小嘴叭叭的，平常不说话，现在还挺会说。

今天我起了个大早，做了早饭还扫了地，把苦闷通通收归到抽屉夹层，舍不得让他看见。

他说他想吃煎牛排，于是我带着他开车到商场里去买点菜，再买点零食什么的好让他看剧的时候当零嘴。  
结果走到一半他就盯着小摊上的脆皮猪肉站那不动了。  
“给你买一份？”  
他揪着我的衣领，矜持地点点头。  
这下午饭是顺路解决了，牛排也吃不进了。我又和他一人买了一杯咖啡，再溜达溜达准备回家了。

他走到商场门口，顿了顿，下了很大决心似的，用力揪住我磨损的旧书包。

“那个…”

“你家挺远的，我先送你回去吧。”


End file.
